


Delicacy

by Rezakeene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezakeene/pseuds/Rezakeene
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't like anything that was muggle made.





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR

His girlfriend was a genius. Correction, his muggle-born girlfriend was a bloody genius.

The sensory assault was pure heaven. The sight of the silky softness in front of his eyes, made his mouth water, while the scent sent shivers down his body.

The forbidden fruit laid just a finger away. It was unfair. Something so delectable shouldn't exist. But to his misfortune it did.

His palms were getting sweaty. The itch to just reach and grab started to gnaw his insides. He started to bite on the inside of his cheek, to stab the hunger to lick and savor the gooey goodness.

The sinful treat weakened him. Draco knew it was all part of her plan, to bring him to his knees as she gloriously displayed her prized possession.

He could feel the desperation creeping up. Just one lick wouldn't hurt, right?

"Fuck it," Draco growled and went for the kill.

"Mmm," he hummed as the sweetness rolled on his tongue. Bliss! He closes his eyes and savored the delicacy. But he knew the minute the delight touched his tongue, he was ruined. He couldn't withdraw until the entire thing is devoured.

He bunched his sleeves with a stupid grin on his face. The thought of ravaging the entire jar of Peanut butter made him giddy. He observed the rich butter with regard reaching for the largest spoon. He scooped up a generous bite and transferred it to his waiting lips.

This has written Hermione all over it. She had been inventing new methods to make him accept this new addiction. But he wasn't addicted. How can Draco Malfoy be addicted to something that was muggle made? Hermione was mad to even suggest it. He just liked that taste. No, strike that he didn't like the taste; he was merely intrigued by it.

Draco outright denied tasting the unusual butter, when Hermione claimed it is one of the best muggle foods. He knew only one kind of butter and he would stick to it. But one night he had the cataclysm of tasting that blasted Peanut Butter off her delectable lips and he was doomed. He couldn't decide if the lips added the charm or the butter accentuated the allure of her lips.

She must have started noticing the unusual disappearing of jars and when Draco still proclaimed his unequivocal denial, she started her own covert operations.

First, it was licking the butter off her finger in a seductive pose. Draco tried hard not to dunk her delicate fingers into the jar and lick them off. He instead went for her lips and various other delectable parts, always keeping an eye on the sinful jar that kept mocking at him.

The second time, he should have known, when she asked for a late night snack of Peanut Butter sandwich. But he couldn't resist her little pout, especially when she requested wearing nothing but a smile. She plays a very mean game. He understood he would be caught red handed if the sandwich came even a minute late. So he was forced to ignore the alluring jar.

But this time, she went too far. She asked him with a demure smile, to clean up the plates and load them into the dishwasher, while she got ready for him. There on the top of the dishwasher innocently stood the bane of his existence. This was the real test. He was given time and the choice. But his tongue won over his mind and he succumbed to his addiction.

Draco was half way through the bottle when she cooed from the dining room, "Draco, I'm ready."

Draco froze in the mid spoon. She would be at the door any moment. Immediate actions are required. He gulped down the entire spoonful down his throat. He shot up from his place on the ground and rushed. The dishwasher was already loaded with soap and the dishes. He just needed to put the jar back in its spot, throw the spoon in the dishwasher and press the damn start button. Before he heard the shuffle at the door, he was already done. Draco sighed and glanced at the door.

There she stood like a vision, his cunning Gryffindor who should've been in Slytherin, with nothing but a silk robe that barely covered anything.

"I'm waiting," she breathed gathering her untamed curls onto her head. She winked at him and turned back. Draco gulped at the sight of her long smooth neck. How amazing it would be if he could smear a spoon of that delicious butter there and taste it.

"Focus," he muttered and strode towards her.

She was already on the bed, spread like a feast and Draco couldn't stop himself. He cursed himself for wasting his time with that stupid jar. He swore this would be the last time he let that stupid jar invade his life.

He lunged at her capturing her lips with vigor. She responded with the same intensity, kicking out any remnants of his conquests in the kitchen. But as he ran his fingers down her body, he couldn't help but compare the feeling to the same excitement when he first swirled his finger into a fresh jar of Peanut Butter.

"Mm, Draco, You taste so good," she murmured scraping her nails through his hair as Draco moved further down her body.

"That's all you, Hermione," he covered, hoping she didn't discover the taste of the butter on his tongue.

Draco didn't let her speak after that. Soon the meager clothing they both were wearing was on the floor and the sounds of their passionate lovemaking permeated the room.

Draco was able to flush out everything out of his mind, except for the pleasure of the beautiful witch writhing under him. As she screamed his name with those beautiful lips of hers, Draco too gave in. It was always amazing with her, but that day it had been exquisite.

They kissed few more times, in their post-coital bliss and drifted off to sleep.

Draco was forced awake from his dream where he was ravishing Hermione's enticing breasts after coating them with a generous layer of Peanut butter.

"Want to say something?" she asked greeting him with a kiss.

"What?" Draco asked in a scratchy voice.

"I think it's time you accept that Peanut Butter is good," she said with a wink.

"I don't know, what you're talking about," Draco dismissed turning to the other side and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Uhuh! Mr. Malfoy. I know you love the best muggle food ever made."

"You can think whatever you want Granger, but I don't like that blasted butter."

She pulled the sheet down and pressed a kiss to his lips, holding him by his cheeks. Draco stubbornly closed his eyes despite her attempts. "Wake up, naughty boy. I have proof this time."

Draco's eyes flew open. She laughed at his reaction and guided him to the kitchen by her hand. Draco stopped at the kitchen door, while Hermione's hysterical laughter pervaded their flat.

He didn't know what went wrong, but there was brown gooey foam overflowing from the dishwasher and spreading onto the floor. Hermione walked to the cupboard and picked out an empty spoon that was resting in a spot, that was usually reserved to the Peanut Butter jar.

"Shite," Draco cursed as the implications invaded his mind. Last night in the rush, instead of the used spoon, he had stuffed an open jar of Peanut butter into the dishwasher. He looked at the smug face of his girlfriend who waggled the used spoon into his face.

"I believe it's available on the sixteenth aisle at Tesco," Hermione said in a singsong voice going out of the room.

Draco glared at his girlfriend's retreating back, as he grabbed his wand to clear the mess the cursed jar has created. He groaned and vowed to never touch Peanut Butter in his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I believe Tesco is a Supermarket chain in London.
> 
> A late night rambling of my brain. If you like it drop me a review, it would brighten my day.


End file.
